Truth and Judgement
by Azhaq
Summary: A ordinary mission for Azhaq results in him learning a surprising truth and he sets about making things right.
1. Prologue

_**Planet Onyx -1603 hours, 2551**_

"Dammit!"

Bullets flew past Azhaq as he ran headlong down the corridor, "I don't have time for this!"

A quick glance over his shoulder was shortly followed by the azure glow of a plasma grenade.

"That should slow them down" he muttered. As he turned back to face forwards he realised he had hit a dead end. It dawned on him that there was about to quite a large explosion behind him and he was completely exposed to the blast. Franticly he looked for any sort of cover, the only object around was a supply crate which he scrambled to get behind it before the explosion went off.

He got behind it a matter of seconds before the timer hit zero.

KRAK! The crate slammed into Azhaq knocking him a good 10ft down the corridor and into the wall. There was a sharp crack as his shields were disabled from the impact, "That's going to leave a mark," he groaned.

Shaking his head Azhaq started to get back up and was surrounded by a light blue glow as he shields recharged and began looking around for another exit.

Looking down at the small metal block in his hand he whispered to himself, "I've got to get this out of here......it could put an end to this war."

As Azhaq stared at the object for a moment imagining the sense of accomplishment he would feel after presenting what he had found. He could end this madness!

"We need Spartan support!" a surviving marine barked into a radio, jerking Azhaq back into reality.

Azhaq sighed, "How do I always get into these messes?"

He began to sprint down the first passage that he saw, all the while praying that there were not any more than one Demon in the base; he really didn't have the time to fight any more than that.

_**Planet Onyx - 1303 hours, 2551**_

"But it's the only option! The main entrance is suicide!"

"But we only have records of that entrance Azhaq! We have no idea what could be waiting anywhere else."

"And the welcoming party at the main entrance looks so inviting," He replied sarcastically. Azhaq's voice softened, "Listen, my job is infiltration, if anything goes wrong with this operation I will accept full responsibility, and you know what failure on this mission would mean."

"Yes....I do."

Azhaq crawled further forward on the hill to get a better view of the UNSC base ahead. Guards were crawling all over the main gate and the surrounding walls.

"The caves are the only option," Azhaq muttered.

"Fine, take the caves, but you better be careful, if you get lost I'll never let you hear the end of it."

"I know, that's why I'm not going to get lost...."

_**Planet Onyx -1313 hours, 2551**_

_So far, so good. I haven't got lost yet...._

Azhaq stumbled in what he first thought to be a ditch, looking down he quickly realised that it was a footprint.

"Something big came through this cave recently....really big."

"What do you mean really big?"

"Big as in Phantom big."

"That's big," Ithix chuckled over the radio.

"Stop that or I'll start laughing in a minute and the noise will echo all the way through these caves."

"Ok, one last th-"

"Ithix?"

"Az—q? You—e brea—ng up"

"Godammit! Ithix!"

He was replied with nothing but static.

_**Planet Onyx -1333 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq clenched his mandibles and made a rumbling noise in his throat, a noise he usually makes when very annoyed or agitated.

He walked over to a large mound of rock with the intention of sitting on it. Forgetting to disable his shields he sat on it...and promptly slid straight off into a pool of water that had gathered on the floor of the cave.

He crawled out of the pool growing angrier every second, he hated it when Ithix was right, he was lost. Standing up he began to look around the cave, he saw three tunnels leading from the current chamber. After a few seconds of thinking he came to two conclusions, the first was that he had been here before. The second......

"I hate caves!" Azhaq announced to the seemingly empty cavern.

He flinched as his cry echoed throughout the cavern.

He stood still breathless for a second expecting an alarm to sound and this entire mission to be over before it had even started. Frozen on the spot he listened intently until he was sure that there was not going to be an alarm. He began to relax when he thought he heard the shouts of marines echoing from one of the tunnels.

His head dropped to his chest and his shoulders drooped, "I really hate myself sometimes."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Planet Onyx -1335 hours, 2551**_

_Maybe I can turn this to my advantage_, Azhaq thought.

Disabling his shields he took a running jump at the cave wall above the middle tunnel and started to scale the surface until he was right at the point that the wall of the cave met the roof.

He slowed his breathing to make the smallest amount of noise possible and waited for the marines to show themselves. It didn't take long, after a few minutes a squad of marines entered the chamber from the left tunnel, they seemed to be the humans elite ODST marines as well.

_This base must be important_, Azhaq pondered, _then again I should have guessed that by looking at the front gate._

Azhaq noted the ranks and weaponry of the marines in case of combat. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, he had a feeling he would need all the equipment he had to get through this mission alive.

"Come on! Move on! The room's clear!" The marine wearing a red shoulder pad ordered the squad.

Azhaq watched them leave and dropped from his hiding spot and landed crouching to absorb the impact. Turning and bringing himself upright he faced the tunnel that the marines had come from.

"Into the hive" he muttered under his breath and began his journey into the depths of the tunnel.

_**Planet Onyx -1337 hours, 2551**_

As he ran he noticed noises echoing from further down the tunnel, slowing he pressed himself against the wall and reactivated his shields surrounding him with a pale blue glow for a few seconds as they charged. He began to creep closer towards the light coming from the end of the tunnel. He walked into the light and was bombarded with light and sound from a sprawling military base, he sidestepped behind a pile of ammunition cases. He glanced around the side trying to spot where his objective was most likely to be and how to get there without getting spotted.

He spotted an entrance that seems to have more security around it than the rest.

_That must be where the most important information is kept_, he thought.

Realising he only had one shot at getting in there he began to look around for any way to get in undetected, he didn't think it would be wise to try and take on an entire military base.

He spotted a forklift moving towards the entrance, realising this was his chance he melted from sight as his active camo engaged and he clambered to the top of the ammo crates taking extreme care not to disturb them, he waited until the right moment and as the forklift passed he lightly stepped onto the roof of the vehicles to avoid any loud noises and presses himself flat against the roof. He hoped the marines wouldn't look too closely, as effective as active camo is, it's not perfect and he would be detected under close scrutiny. Fortunately the marines only cared for the driver's clearance and the contents of the crate. Another stroke of luck as the box was full of replacement parts for damaged or burnt out computers._ Right where I need to go, and on such a stylish vehicle_, Azhaq joked with himself, _Ithix would be jealous_.

He rode the forklift until it came to a stop outside a large blast door_._

_It seems a bit heavy duty for anything other than the facilities mainframe_, Azhaq mused.

After climbing from the forklift he dropped into step behind it so he could quickly move after he was through the door. After the driver had passed the necessary security checks the door slid open.

What he next saw amazed him, probably the largest computers he had ever seen all linked together in one huge mainframe.

The forklift deposited the box and turned around and left the room.

He dodged behind a computer to avoid being spotted.

"They obviously never expected us to find this base", Azhaq muttered, "Otherwise they would never store so much information in one place."

He went back to the door and set a homemade motion detector on the frame.  
"Delerzan would not be happy to know I'm using my gadgets", he chuckled.

He turned back to the mainframe, "Time to retrieve the objective. I just need to deal with every human in this room and I can get to work."

He stared at the massive series of computers and took the step that would change everything for him forever. His beliefs would be proven false and his Conscience would be forever burdened from what he was to find out. The Truth.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Planet Onyx -1340 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq quietly walked up behind the two human technicians that were on duty. Quickly before they had any chance to raise an alarm he grabbed each by the head and twisted, killing each instantly. Unlike some of the other Sangheili he did not enjoy killing and tried to make it as painless as possible for his unfortunate victims.

He moved the bodies to one side and murmured a short apology, he had always wondered why they were at war with the humans, he could never see the reason that they deserved to die. This led to him being distrusted by his brethren for being too compassionate to his enemies, just because he didn't share their zeal for death.

Pushing these thoughts to one side he walked up to the computer, his fingers moving rapidly he began searching for all files on the humans 'Demons' or Spartans as they known by the humans. It didn't take him long to find the files and he began moving the files to his data storage device.

_They have more than one type of Demon_, he noted as he skimmed through a document outlining the Spartan III's, he wondered what had happened to the so called Spartan I's, he had only ever seen the Spartan II's unless of course they were the Spartan I's, he had no way of knowing.

Knowing that he still had some time before he would be discovered he began searching for any other useful information on the mainframe.

After a few minutes of browsing he came across a series of files on Forerunner artefacts, his attention was caught by a file named: 'The Rings/Halos.'

Opening the file he began to read what the humans had discovered about the sacred rings, maybe there would be something that would help them capture or locate one of the holy rings. What he found froze him solid and chilled him to his very core.

"It's....It's not possible" He choked, "It can't be...."

Glancing at the monitor for the camera showing the other side of the blast door he saw another two human technicians attempting to access the room. Realising he only had a few minutes he began transferring the file to his device, he would study them later and if necessary he would show it to the Sanghelios Council. If it was true he doubted that they would believe him but he would have to try.

A high pitched alarm began to blare throughout the base. They had discovered his presence, _this could make things....difficult_, Azhaq thought.

Realising he had to buy some time for the transfer he pulled two plasma grenades from his side and held them between his fingers in his right hand, lifting his hand over his left shoulder he waited for the door to open. After about 30 seconds the door began to slide open revealing a full squad of marines armed with assault rifles. Activating the grenades he swung his arm in a diagonal arc releasing the grenades midway. They hurtled towards the marines, not expecting to be greeted by the glowing explosives many of the marines froze in shock and were shortly burned to death by the ensuing explosion; the few marines that had survived the explosion looked up to see a Elite emerging from the smoke with a plasma rifle in one hand and a glowing energy sword in the other, three marines were quickly cut down by plasma fire from Azhaqs plasma rifle. One marine managed to throw a frag grenade at the advancing Elite only to be dismayed as he casually batted it away towards another marine with a swing of his sword and in the same movement lunged at the marine that had thrown the grenade stabbing him through the chest. As Azhaq pulled his sword free the grenade detonated ripping a marine to pieces as the grenade exploded at the unfortunate soldier's feet.

He turned and rushed back to the computers to check the rate of transfer, checking the progress he found that all the data had been transferred. Grabbing the data storage device in his left hand he turned and moved towards the door and started planning his escape from the base.

He could either leave the same way he came in by exiting through the caves or he could try and escape through the main entrance, unfortunately they would most likely be expecting him at both of these locations.

_There is only one other option_, he thought. _I hope I can remember how to fly those things...._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Planet Onyx -1555 hours, 2551**_

He started down the corridor heading back in the direction that he had come from with the difference or taking a side passageway that he was sure would lead towards the hangar.

The end of the corridor split into two passages. Realising that if he poked his head out to check the corridor he would be spotted and, most likely, attacked he decided to go for the less subtle approach.

"Here goes nothing, I guess I'm going left."

Drawing his sword he sprinted out into the open and veered left, this was followed by cries from marines at the other end of the corridor.

"There's the split jaw scum! Get him!"

_At least I didn't run into them_, he thought smiling grimly.

_**Planet Onyx -1603 hours, 2551**_

"We need Spartan support!" a surviving marine barked into a radio, jerking Azhaq back into reality.

Azhaq sighed, "How do I always get into these messes?"

He began to sprint down the first passage that he saw, all the while praying that there were not any more than one Demon in the base; he really didn't have the time to fight any more than that.......

_**Planet Onyx -1605 hours, 2551**_

He could hear the cries of the marines following down the passage. He could easily dispatch them but he wanted to conserve his resources, as well as his newfound reluctance to harm the humans.

Ducking in a side door he waited for the humans to pass.

"Dammit, why do they make their rooms so small?" Azhaq grumbled as he stood huddled in the storeroom.

Looking around he saw vehicle parts scattered around the room, including parts for aerial vehicles.

Realising he was getting close to the hanger Azhaq felt a surge of energy rush through him. He knew that he didn't have long to escape this base, or the planet.

Picking up a large piece of sheet metal he got into position by the door holding it in front of him like a shield, using the magnetic in his armour to hold it in place, but that was not what he intended to do with it. He stood waiting until he heard the approach of marines.

Charging out of the room with the force of a raging Brute he slammed into a squad of marines as they passed, slamming them into the wall with his makeshift shield.

One marine still stood, swinging his arm in a sweeping movement he disabled the magnetics in his armour, sending the metal flying into the marine, knocking him out cold.

Adrenaline flowing he began to sprint down the corridor, where he knew he would get a very warm welcome.

_**Planet Onyx -1615 hours, 2551**_

It didn't take Azhaq long to find the hangar, although a sign displaying the direction of the hangar might have decreased the length of time he needed to search.

He detonated a grenade on the sealed door, not damaging it enough to make a hole large enough for him to fit through but weakening to the point that he could kick it down after some encouragement from his blade.

What came next was a shock to Azhaq, the hangar was almost completely empty. There were no marines anywhere in sight, but the one thing that worried him was the seven foot tall figure in the centre of the hangar, clad in white armour and carrying a rifle in his hands and a shotgun on his back, he was an intimidating figure. As Azhaq entered into sight the Demon raised his rifle and pointed it at Azhaq.

"Don't move or I'll blow that pretty little head of yours clean off your shoulders" the Soldier called across the room.

Azhaq responded by deactivating his sword and taking a step forwards, "I don't wish to fight you Demon."

"The day I believe that there is a peaceful Elite will be the same day that ..."

"I said I don't wish to fight!" Azhaq roared.

Azhaq dropped his weapons to the floor and stared the into the Spartans visor.

"What the hell....."

"I have discovered the Truth, Demon. The Sangheili have been blinded by lies for far too long." Azhaqs gaze drifted downwards, his hands clenched into fists. "How didn't we see this before?"

He raised his gaze back up to the Spartan. "The Rings, we were deceived into believing that activating them would begin a Great Journey.....that we would be able to follow the Forunners on their path of glory. But now I see that they were designed to destroy. What is your name Demon?"

The Spartan began to lower his weapon, "The name's Wolf and I am no Demon. I am a Spartan"

Azhaq allowed himself to smile, "My name is Azhaq, Spartan"

His hand waved over to a nearby Hornet, "Allow me to leave this place and I will fight by the side of the humans until my dying breath, and I will bring as many of my Elite comrades with me as I can. We will aid you when you most need it."

An audible sigh could be heard from the Spartan

"Please Spartan, this is my chance to redeem myself for harming your race."

"Go, before I change my mind." Wolf murmured as he opened the hangar door, "But before you leave you might want to disable me, make it more believable."

"Just don't scratch my armour" he chuckled.

"Don't worry, but this will hurt" Azhaq warned and took a step forward.

"I'm used to pain" Wolf gloated.

"Really?" Azhaq swept his leg along the floor, tripping the Spartan. This was swiftly followed by a blow to the back of his head. The Spartan hit the ground and didn't move.

_That should be believable_, Azhaq thought as he clambered into a Hornet. _Dammit there isn't much room in here, why do humans build everything so small?_

Adjusting a few of the levers and pushing some buttons brought the engines online. Plumes of fire shot downward from the engines on the end of the wings causing the vehicle to rise from the ground.

Gaining speed he flew out of the hangar and became nothing more than another dot in the sky.

And so it begins......The Truth has been found and the Bringer of Changes has begun his journey home.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Planet Sangheilios -0941 hours, 2551**_

**2 Days later**

_Flashes of memories played through Azhaq's head. He saw a giant computer and then himself, his face was shocked and horrified, what could make him look like that?_

_Then he was in a hangar....and there was a demon there, but they weren't fighting....they were talking. Then suddenly he was falling from the sky and there was blinding pain and he started running, what was he running from?_

_Then bullets were flying everywhere and he couldn't walk but he was moving backwards, being dragged by someone and then everything went black._

Azhaq awoke with a start and in a panic.

_Where is my armour_? _Am I alive_? _Where am I_? He thought.

As he realised where he was in everything suddenly came flooding back to him. The military base, the Spartan and his escape.

He sat up and tried to stretch causing him to feel a flare of pain throughout his body.

"You should really try and stay still brother."

Azhaq looked to the right of his bed and saw Ithix and Suiwa sat in chairs and Pompaey standing in a corner with his arms crossed.

He was most surprised to see Pompaey, his surprise must have been obvious because Pompaey suddenly spoke.

"You saved my life, I owe you and I wanted to make sure that me just saving your life would repay the favour" He said quite simply and walked from the room.

Ithix waited for him to leave "Cheerful fellow isn't he?"

"How are you?" asked Suiwa.

"Hungry, how long have I been unconscious?"

"About two days" Ithix chuckled.

"I can't even remember the last time I slept so long" Azhaq said wide eyed.

"We'll get you some food from the canteen." Suiwa suggested.

"Not without me you won't" Azhaq said as he started climbing from his bed

"Steady on Azhaq, you need to recover" Ithix said with concern in her voice.

"Yes, but I also have some things that need doing, there are people I _need_ to talk to" he replied quickly, "and besides, there's nothing like choosing your own breakfast" he said grinning.

"One last thing," Azhaq said, "Where did you put my armour?"

_**Planet Sangheilios -0950 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq limped out of his old home and looked around at the military district that he had called his home for a large part of his life, he took in everything as he knew that by the time the week was through he might never see this place again.

A civilian ghost drove past and every now and again a banshee flew overhead and even more rarely phantoms sometimes flew by. Looking around he noticed everything from the stone houses to the carriers in orbit to the Sangheili going about their daily business, even the grunts trying to squeeze through the crowds with various packages brought a smile to his face.

As the trio made their way to the food hall Azhaq started thinking about the information he had discovered on Onyx, he had to find out whether or not it was true. He, unfortunately, believed that it was and he had made a promise that he would keep if it was true but if it was true he would have to give up everything, but this was a very small price to pay to try and put right all of his wrongs. He would repay his debt to the humans no matter the cost.

"Hey, Azhaq! You awake in there?" Ithix waved her hand in front of his face.

"What......of course" he stuttered and clicked his mandibles.

"Are you sure that two days was enough sleep?" Ithix asked mockingly.

"Come on Ithix, he's been through a lot." scolded Suiwa.

_More than you know_, Azhaq thought gravely a frown appeared on his face but it swiftly melted away as they walked around the corner.

As they turned the corner they came into sight of the hall the smell of cooking food wafted towards the three Elites. Azhaq knew that smell well, as he should considering he spent some of time off shift working as a cook in this very hall, sometimes when he was on shift he was assigned to the hall, which he never complained about.

As they neared the hall they saw a strange sight, the Elite known as Atlas Tasumee left the hall, this action, in itself, was not unusual but the fact that Atlas had a tail that stretched from the bottom of his back was unusual. Azhaq knew this Sangheili but he had not seen him in years and he chuckled as he saw Elites stopping and staring at Atlas as he passed.

"Come on, I'm not getting any less hungry out here."

They walked into the hall and were greeted by the clamour of conversation and the clatter of dishes.

"Wow, it's busy here today."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Planet Sangheilios -0941 hours, 2551**_

**2 Days later**

_Flashes of memories played through Azhaq's head. He saw a giant computer and then himself, his face was shocked and horrified, what could make him look like that?_

_Then he was in a hangar....and there was a demon there, but they weren't fighting....they were talking. Then suddenly he was falling from the sky and there was blinding pain and he started running, what was he running from?_

_Then bullets were flying everywhere and he couldn't walk but he was moving backwards, being dragged by someone and then everything went black._

Azhaq awoke with a start and in a panic.

_Where is my armour_? _Am I alive_? _Where am I_? He thought.

As he realised where he was in everything suddenly came flooding back to him. The military base, the Spartan and his escape.

He sat up and tried to stretch causing him to feel a flare of pain throughout his body.

"You should really try and stay still brother."

Azhaq looked to the right of his bed and saw Ithix and Suiwa sat in chairs and Pompaey standing in a corner with his arms crossed.

He was most surprised to see Pompaey, his surprise must have been obvious because Pompaey suddenly spoke.

"You saved my life, I owe you and I wanted to make sure that me just saving your life would repay the favour" He said quite simply and walked from the room.

Ithix waited for him to leave "Cheerful fellow isn't he?"

"How are you?" asked Suiwa.

"Hungry, how long have I been unconscious?"

"About two days" Ithix chuckled.

"I can't even remember the last time I slept so long" Azhaq said wide eyed.

"We'll get you some food from the canteen." Suiwa suggested.

"Not without me you won't" Azhaq said as he started climbing from his bed

"Steady on Azhaq, you need to recover" Ithix said with concern in her voice.

"Yes, but I also have some things that need doing, there are people I _need_ to talk to" he replied quickly, "and besides, there's nothing like choosing your own breakfast" he said grinning.

"One last thing," Azhaq said, "Where did you put my armour?"

_**Planet Sangheilios -0950 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq limped out of his old home and looked around at the military district that he had called his home for a large part of his life, he took in everything as he knew that by the time the week was through he might never see this place again.

A civilian ghost drove past and every now and again a banshee flew overhead and even more rarely phantoms sometimes flew by. Looking around he noticed everything from the stone houses to the carriers in orbit to the Sangheili going about their daily business, even the grunts trying to squeeze through the crowds with various packages brought a smile to his face.

As the trio made their way to the food hall Azhaq started thinking about the information he had discovered on Onyx, he had to find out whether or not it was true. He, unfortunately, believed that it was and he had made a promise that he would keep if it was true but if it was true he would have to give up everything, but this was a very small price to pay to try and put right all of his wrongs. He would repay his debt to the humans no matter the cost.

"Hey, Azhaq! You awake in there?" Ithix waved her hand in front of his face.

"What......of course" he stuttered and clicked his mandibles.

"Are you sure that two days was enough sleep?" Ithix asked mockingly.

"Come on Ithix, he's been through a lot." scolded Suiwa.

_More than you know_, Azhaq thought gravely a frown appeared on his face but it swiftly melted away as they walked around the corner.

As they turned the corner they came into sight of the hall the smell of cooking food wafted towards the three Elites. Azhaq knew that smell well, as he should considering he spent some of time off shift working as a cook in this very hall, sometimes when he was on shift he was assigned to the hall, which he never complained about.

As they neared the hall they saw a strange sight, the Elite known as Atlas Tasumee left the hall, this action, in itself, was not unusual but the fact that Atlas had a tail that stretched from the bottom of his back was unusual. Azhaq knew this Sangheili but he had not seen him in years and he chuckled as he saw Elites stopping and staring at Atlas as he passed.

"Come on, I'm not getting any less hungry out here."

They walked into the hall and were greeted by the clamour of conversation and the clatter of dishes.

"Wow, it's busy here today."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Planet Sangheilios -1002 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq looked around the crowded dining hall.

Leaning over to Ithix he said, "It's not usually this busy is it?"

"Nope, we are obviously missing something here."

"Well at the moment all I care about is getting something to eat," he said shrugging and began walking towards the service area.

As he walked he saw a few familiar faces;

He saw Soru sitting by himself off near the corner, something about him unsettled Azhaq, Soru seemed to enjoy killing way too much, even by Brute standards and it was worrying.  
Azhaq wondered what had made him that way.

He also saw the Ultra known as Kosuk heading to another one of the exits.

Kosuk was a fine warrior but he also unnerved Azhaq, his belief in the promise of the Halos was bordering on fanaticism and he was pretty brutal to any that did not believe in them, most of this was directed at the humans.

But then again Azhaq had always questioned the Covenant something about the Prophets had always seemed false to him and now he had even more reason to not trust them.

He turned to Ithix, "Do you know if Papad is still serving here?"

Ithix looked at him and grinned, "Of course, he offered to have food brought to you yesterday but I told him you weren't in a state to eat it. That got him worried, he'll be glad to see you."

"Is he on shift now?"

"No idea, go and find out"

Azhaq continued walking towards the service area when he saw another friendly face.

"Hello there Crystal!"

Crystal looked up and grunted 'hmmo'

"Enjoying your meal?" Azhaq said chuckling.

'Uhuh' she mumbled swallowing the food

Azhaq looked down at the plate to see an unusual site.

"Is that.....it looks like....."

"Brain? I got it from those humans I killed a couple of days ago, you'd be surprised at what you can do with a sword."

Azhaqs eyes drifted from the food to Crystals face.

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course not, what do you take me for? It's just some new style of cooking shrike eggs."

"You really worry me sometimes" he replied shaking his head and walked off towards the service area.

Azhaq looked over his shoulder at Suiwa and Ithix and thought for a moment before speaking.  
"I need to be alone for a while, I have something I need to think about."  
They both looked at him with a concerned expression.  
"I will explain everything soon, but for now need to clear my head."

Ithix shrugged and walked away and Suiwa nodded and also walked away.

Azhaq continued to the serving area and stood by the counter and waited for the grunt behind to notice him.

"Me be with you in a minute, sir" the Grunt said over his shoulder as he pulled a tray of torkun bread from an oven.

"It's ok, I can wait for a friend."

The grunt squeaked with excitement and almost dropped the tray, "Azhaq, sir?"

"Papad, how many times have I told you not to call me sir?"

"Sorry Azhaq sir," Papad squeaked as he placed the tray on a table, "I mean sorry Azhaq."

"How have you been Papad?"

"Me been good sir, many people been coming here recently, making lot of money."

"Speaking of money, how much is some of that bread today?"Azhaq asked pointing towards the tray that Papad had just put down.

"For you sir it is nothing, me pay for it" he replied with a happy look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow tha..."He trailed off as his hands reached an empty pouch. "Well it looks like I will have to accept your offer for now."

"Here is your meal sir" Papad said passing him the bread.

Azhaq raised an eyebrow as he said sir and Papad chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Thank you for the bread Papad" Azhaq said lifting the bread and smiling as he walked to a table. Half way there he turned around and went back, "One last thing, would you happen to have any paper and a pencil?"

Papad nodded and reached behind the counter and produced them.

"Thank you."

Azhaq sat down and placed his food and the paper on a table, grasping the pencil he realised what he had to do. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	8. Chapter 7

_**1 Day later**_

_**Planet Sangheilios -0600 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq woke as soon as the light from the first sun started shining through his window.

He swung his legs off the bed and sat there hunched over for a moment in silent thought.

_Do I really want to do this? Could I do this to them? Can I do this alone?_

_Yes I do want to do this, and what is more I have to do this, I would hate myself forever if I did not. And I will see them again one day assuming I survive this. No, but I can't risk anyone._

Standing up he stepped towards his armour.  
"I have a lot to do, better get started" he muttered to himself as he pulled on the under-armour.

He began running over the list of things that he needed to do by the end of the day in his head.

He looked over to his desk where he saw a small note that he had written the night before, he finished attaching his arm guards before moving over to the desk and picking up the note, he looked at it for a moment before putting it in a drawer.

"Don't want anyone seeing that yet" he murmured.

Looking around the desk he saw a photo, he picked it up and looked at it, there were 3 Sangheili standing in the photo other than him, the best friends he could have asked for, and he was going to leave them. Azhaq clenched his mandibles and kept his anger in check, all the while thinking that if everyone knew the truth he wouldn't have to do this. That last thought made him snap and he slammed his fist into the wall leaving a crack in the stone. He looked from the wall to his hand and shook his head, his gaze then moved back to the photo, I will do this, for them. He folded up the photo and placed it in a pouch on his belt.

He then picked up his helmet and mandible guards and started walking towards the door.

_**Planet Sangheilios -0610 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq first made his way to the local council chambers, he was looking for a certain councillor, one that he knew, and he hoped would be able to help him. He was known as Ganon.

As he approached the building he started to think about whether or not this would work.

_If it doesn't then this whole thing is doomed from the start._

He walked through the large doorway and started making his way towards Ganons chambers. Most people didn't visit Ganon due to some differences he has with other Sangheili so Azhaq did not have to wait long before he was allowed to see him.

Azhaq walked into the room and looked around for Ganon, after a moment he spotted him by a window looking out at the city, and as usual he was wearing his councillor robes.

"Ah Azhaq, I was wondering when we would speak again, how has the life of a warrior been treating you?"He asked in a friendly tone.

"It could be worse." Azhaq replied bluntly.

Ganons voice seemed to get slightly deeper, "I understand you need to talk to me on an important matter."

"That is correct."

Ganon turned to face him revealing his second head. "Then let us talk. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"I wish to discuss the possibility of acquiring a stealth corvette."

The first head responded in a slightly confused tone, "The Wisp stealth corvette?"

"That is it. I have been looking through the details for my next mission and it seems that I would have a much higher chance of successfully completing the task if I had a Wisp at my disposal."

Ganon seemed to think about it for a moment, his brow wrinkled. "I'll see what I can do."

"When can you let me know if I will be allowed to use one?"

"Give me a few hours and then I will have a message delivered to your home."

"You don't know how much this means to me my friend," Azhaq said with a grim look on his face.

Ganon looked at him for a moment taking his measure, "I think I do, take care of yourself, and good luck, if you are planning what I think you are you'll need it."

Azhaq looked at him for a moment confused before realising that Ganon had figured him out, "You're not going to turn me in?"

The head with the deeper voice spoke, "If you are doing this then I know you have a reason."

Azhaq nodded, "I will explain to you someday."

Azhaq walked up to Ganon and shook his hand, "Thank you."

He then turned and left the room, "Only a few more things left to do...."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Planet Sanghelios -0900 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq waited in his home, his weapons and helmet on the table in front of him, alongside his weapons were four notes and a photograph.

Azhaq sighed and picked up his sword and he began to flow through some basic combat manoeuvres.

After a few minutes he deactivated the sword and placed it back on the table, he had never felt so helpless or frustrated, there was nothing he could do until he received notice on the Wisp.

He walked over to the kitchen area and looked through a couple of the cupboards, opening the third cupboard he found a small cake that he had bought from Papad as he left the canteen yesterday, he cut a few slices from the cake and placed them on a stone plate and walked over to a chair.

The second he sat down and took a bite there was a knock at the door, he almost choked on the bit of cake that he had just started to eat.

Standing he walked over to the door, still carrying the plate.

He opened the door and looked down to see a small grunt standing there with a letter in hand.

The grunt looked up at Azhaq, "Message for you, sir!"

He reached down and took the letter from the grunt and walking over to the table started to read it and the grunt turned to walk away, "Can you wait a moment?"

The grunt froze, terrified that it had done something to displease the Sangheili and slowly turned back, "Yes sir?" it's voice was a note higher than it had previously been.

"Can you do me a favour?" Azhaq placed the letter on the table and picked up three of the four notes, "Can you deliver one of these to each of the following homes; Ithix Draconee, Crystal Zodiac and Suiwa Tyrunee?"

The grunt sighed and nodded and walked to retrieve the notes, "Of course sir."

Azhaq took one of the slices of the cake and handed it to the grunt, "For the extra work." He said smiling.

The grunt stood stunned, Sangheili didn't show lowly grunts compassion!

"Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

"It is no problem," Azhaq said grinning.

The grunt turned away nibbling on the cake.

Azhaq smiled and turned back to the table where his helmet and weapons were sitting and placed the plate down. He picked up the helmet and looked at it for a moment before putting it on.

He then attached his sword and rifle to his leg magnetics and walked out his door in the direction of the armoury.

_**Planet Sanghelios -0910 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq walked into the armoury and immediately saw a familiar face, smiling he walked over to him, "Grix! How have you been? I haven't seen you since the Battle of Harvest!" Azhaq grimaced inside at the thought of how many innocents he had slain during that battle but showed nothing to suggest his regret, his face was a mask of happiness.

"I know that voice," Grix looked up over his shoulder, "Well if it isn't Azhaq, I see you got promoted since I last saw you."

Azhaq glanced to his red shoulder pads, "Yes. Yes I have."

"Anyway, old friend, what can I do for you?"

"Always straight to the point, aren't you Grix?" Azhaq replied with a grin.

Grix chuckled and nodded.

"I need weapons, lots of weapons."

Grix appeared to become either curious or confused.

"May I ask why?"

"Next mission involves a large squad and we will be on a long mission, and you know what it is like to run out of charge on a weapon in the middle of a mission as well as I do, so I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

Grix shrugged, "Ok then, what do you need?"

"Two fuel rod cannons, eight plasma rifles, four energy swords, fifteen plasma grenades, two beam rifles and two carbines."

Grix raised an eyebrow, "What are you expecting to be fighting out there?"

Azhaq shrugged, "I wish I knew."

"Better to be prepared then I guess."

Azhaq grunted and nodded his head and after a moment said, "How soon can you get it all ready?"

"An hour at the maximum, where do you want it all?"

Azhaq handed him a note with the location of his stealth corvette, Grix nodded and walked off to get the weapons ready.

Azhaq turned to leave, as he left he went over the location of the home of an old acquaintance.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Planet Sanghelios -0925 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq wandered the shipyard, he was looking for a carrier under the command of a certain zealot, to be honest he was the only shipmaster that he would trust with this.

After being to his home he had found the place empty and after asking a passerby of his whereabouts he discovered that he was preparing for a mission and would be a his carrier.

Azhaq had asked for directions and made his way straight over, and now he stood in the shadow of a massive carrier. Azhaq stopped for a moment in silent thought; _That one ship has the power to destroy annihilate entire armies let alone an individual soldier, and yet I am still going through with this_, he shook his head and sighed, _I must be crazy_.

After being allowed in by the guards Azhaq made his way through the carrier, after stopping to ask he found that the shipmaster was in the command room checking equipment. Azhaq made his way through the many corridors and the odd gravity lift every now and again before reaching the command room, typing in his name and rank into the panel by the door, he watched as it slid open.

As it opened he noticed a Sangheili in the centre of the room, he was moving between holographic displays, as he walked Azhaq noticed the tail and thought and briefly wondered what is was like before regaining his concentration and walking towards him.

As the Sangheili moved to another display Azhaq called out his name, "Atlas!"

Atlas jumped span around and stepped forwards, but in his surprise he stood on his own tail, yelped in pain and slipped over onto to the floor, Azhaq walked over and extended his hand to Atlas who was now lying on his back. Atlas took his hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Want me to pretend that I never saw that?" Azhaq asked with a huge grin on his face.

"That would be appreciated." Atlas replied with a nervous smile. "Anyway Azhaq, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something but first I need to ask, I heard you were preparing for another mission and I was wondering how close to human territory would you be getting?"

"We should be heading directly into human territory, why do you ask?"

"My next mission takes me deep into there, however my ship is not built for long distance travel and I was wondering if you could keep my ship in your hangar until we reach a suitable drop zone?"

Atlas nodded, "Of course, what classification is your ship?"

"Wisp infiltration craft."

Atlas nodded again, "That shouldn't be a problem, do you want some of my pilots to get it docked ready for you?"

"That would be extremely helpful my friend."

"We depart in 32 hours, be ready by then or we are leaving without you," Atlas informed him as he walked away to continue his preparations.

Azhaq walked back out from the carrier and headed to visit a small friend of his.

_**Planet Sanghelios -0943 hours, 2551**_

Azhaq stood outside the dining hall for a moment before walking in, he knew that this would be a short quiet time between the morning meal and before soldiers coming in for an early lunch before departing on their next mission.

Looking around he spotted a small grunt heading into the storage area, hopping over the counter Azhaq followed him.

He found the grunt sorting through boxes of food, "Where me put the meat now? Maybe check cold room?"

Azhaq stood there for a moment before addressing the grunt, "Hello there Papad."

Papad yelped with surprise and turned around, "Azhaq sir? What you doing here?"

"I have come for a favour my friend."

"What you need sir?"

"Lots of food, preferably long lasting food," Azhaq paused for a long time before speaking again, "Papad?"

"Yes?" Papad replied inquisitively.

"What do you think of the Covenant?"


End file.
